Freedom Isn't Free
by CharliEmAlO
Summary: After 3 years in Azkaban, Draco has been released on parole to the newly established Rehabilitation & Resettlement Centre, known as the 'R&R'. Once he graduates from the program he'll be a free man. Hermione has transferred to the Magical Law Enforcement Department, hoping to be a force for positive change. Her bitterly jealous boss has other ideas.
1. Character List

Character List

(This is mostly for my benefit!)

 **Ministry of Magic**

Auror Department

Head of Department: Harry Potter

Aurors: Ron Weasley

Magical Law Enforcement Department

Team Leader: Jessica Walsh

Team Members: Hermione Granger; Rosina Hassan

 **Willowsbridge Rehabilitation & Resettlement Centre**

Creator: Corey Jameson

Centre Manager: Robert Northfields

 **Residential Mentors**

Male Floor

Senior Residential Mentor: Jillian Merryweather

Residential Mentors -

Hermione Granger

Dean Thomas

Sebastian Macmillan

Anthony Goldstein

Lawrence Alcott

Female Floor

Senior Residential Mentor: Zuri Wyvern

Residential Mentors -

Kayleigh Abbott

Matilda Fawley

Lavina Prewett

Robyn Greene

Morag MacDougal

 **Activity Leaders**

Careers Advisor & Work Placement Organiser: Carlotta Torres

Life Skills Co-Ordinator: Serena Clarke

Animal-Assisted Therapists: Joanne & Nathaniel Summers

Outdoor Education: Finley Reynolds

 **Counsellors**

Joanie Mills

Lucas De Winter

Amadeus Bennett

Petra Novak

 **Parolees**

Male

Draco Malfoy

Theodore Nott

Gregory Goyle

Marcus Flint

Peregrine Derrick

Adrian Pucey

Graham Montague

Cassius Warrington

Blaise Zabini

Braylon Yaxley

Malcolm Rosier

Wilfred Avery

Female

Pansy Parkinson

Tracey Davis

Millicent Bulstrode

Gemma Farley

Tabitha Bainbridge

Sadie Baldock

Helena Travers

Calliope Selwyn

Author's Note: I've tried to mix in some recognisable names along with several original characters. I know that the parolees are almost entirely Slytherin students from the books - I personally dislike the "Slytherin = Death Eater" stereotype, but I wanted to demonstrate that these particular 'criminals' were just kids who were brainwashed by their family's prejudices and found themselves way out of their depth in their parents' battles.


	2. Reunion

Author Note: I've hit a bit of a writer's block wall on my other Dramione fanfic, so I'm trying out a new one until I get a flash of inspiration. I've rated this fic as "M" as I'm planning on making it a bit more angsty with a fair bit of bad language. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, just a big fan. I don't own any of the characters, worlds, creatures or spells from the original series!

Chapter 1

Hermione drifted through Flourish and Blotts, trailing her fingers along the spines of the books. She found the quiet atmosphere soothing. She had visited the shop each morning this week, before heading to the Ministry of Magic to start her work day.

For the last several days, she had been one of very few people visiting Diagon Alley so early, and she had enjoyed the solitude. This morning, however, she had seen some familiar faces entering and exiting shops, each one dressed in beige robes and being closely followed by someone in dark blue robes. Hermione had smiled politely at each person, receiving a dark glare in return, then kept her distance.

Hermione turned and walked into the next aisle, her focus on the books towering above her. She didn't see the young man peering at faded titles until she bumped into him.

'Oh! I'm so sorry!' Hermione gasped, her face flushing a deep pink.

With horror, Hermione saw a dark stain blossoming across beige robes and glanced down at the paper cup that had been knocked to the floor, coffee seeping under the shelves. She looked up into grey eyes, narrowed in a pale, pointed face.

'I'm really sorry, I wasn't looking, I'll buy you a new drink,' she babbled, 'and here, I can clean up the mess-'

'Don't bother,' he sneered. 'It was shit coffee anyway.'

'But I can fix-'

'Unless you're planning on transfiguring this potato sack into something decent, which to be honest is probably outside of even _your_ abilities, just leave me alone.' Draco stalked out of the shop without a backward glance, followed by a bored looking wizard.

'Insufferable pillock,' she muttered, before walking out into Diagon Alley, her calm shattered.

A small group of witches and wizards in beige loitered near the Leaky Cauldron, glaring at passers-by with haughty disdain. Draco sauntered over to them and leaned against a shop front, his face unreadable. One of them gestured to the stain on his robes and he shrugged, rolling his eyes.

'Oi, you! Too good to look at us, Granger?' One of them heckled Hermione as she tried to hurry past, her head down. 'Think you're better than us, eh? I'd tell you to suck my dick, bitch, except I wouldn't want to get that close to a mudblood. I'd rather not be tainted by your inferiority.' The group laughed nastily.

'Theodore Nott,' Hermione smiled at him politely, her eyes cold. 'Aren't you just a delightful little bundle of psycho today? You kiss your mother with that mouth? You'd think a few years in Azkaban would teach you some manners.'

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Draco's lips twitch.

'Fuck you, bitch.'

'Hmm, no thank you. Besides, that would leave you with the same issue as your previous suggestion.'

Draco smirked from the back of the group as Theodore slowly turned purple. Suddenly, Theodore lurched towards her, his hand raised and his sleeve slipping to reveal a black band on his wrist. Several blue-robed witches and wizards stepped forward, wands ready, faces hard. Theodore stopped, glaring at them all. Hermione smiled at him blandly and fluttered her fingers at him as she walked away.

'Nice bracelet by the way,' she called back over her shoulder, laughing quietly at his frustrated growl.

A short while later, Hermione flumped into her office chair, more shaken by the encounter than she wanted to admit. She propped her elbows on her desk, head in her hands.

'Idiot,' she muttered.

'That's not nice, kiddo, I brought you coffee and everything!' Rosina bounced into the tiny office she shared with Hermione. She was holding two cups from the nearby muggle coffee-shop.

'Mmmph,' Hermione mumbled, sipping the scalding liquid. 'You absolute legend, thank you!'

'So, what's got you looking like a centaur dragged you through the woods?'

'I bumped into a group of parolees in Diagon Alley this morning,' Hermione's face twisted in disgust.

'Ah, yes, it's Shopping Day for the new releases, isn't it?' Rosina glanced at her calendar behind their desk, smiling fondly at the magical photo of her two daughters waving and laughing. 'Did you learn anything useful from the experience?'

'Yeah, they shouldn't be allowed out of Azkaban until they learn some damn manners, the elitist bastards.'

'Sadly that's not in the Azkaban remit. That's the job of the R&R staff. Did you learn anything else?'

'They're not overly fond of the beige robes they're required to wear in public, and the wristbands look absurd.'

'Don't tell Jess that!' Rosina advised, chuckling.

'Don't tell me what?' Their boss glared suspiciously at the two women from the doorway. 'Don't tell me that you've been here 10 minutes and you've not started working yet? Or don't tell me that you've brought that muggle swill you call coffee into my department _again_?'

Hermione and Rosina shared a look before grabbing a quill and a pile of parchment each.

'I wasn't finished,' Jess snapped. 'Miss Granger, when you joined my department last month I was assured that you would take on any job necessary for the benefit of the team, is this correct?'

'Yes, Miss Walsh,' Hermione replied politely, her eyes wary. Jess had asked her that at least once a week, and it generally preceded giving Hermione unpleasant chores.

'Very well. An unexpected change in staffing has come up. A car is waiting for you outside. It will take you to your home, where you will have a moment to pack an overnight bag, then it will deliver you to your new assignment. I would suggest taking a week's worth of clothes. Mrs Hassan, you will be required to cover Miss Granger's workload while she is away.'

Jess swept out of the office, leaving the smell of tobacco and stale perfume in her wake. Hermione and Rosina pulled faces at each other.

'Who put dragon dung in _her_ fire-whisky?!' Rosina muttered, as she grabbed a memo sheet from a shelf. 'Better let Sameer know I'll be working late for the foreseeable future, so he'll need to pick Nadiya and Sara up from school...' Rosina signed the memo with a flourish before folding it carefully and launching it out of the door.

'I dread to think what my "new assignment" is, last time she had me organising the archives for a week. Not exactly what I transferred here for...'

'Well Miss Granger,' Rosina said primly, mimicking Jess' clipped tones, 'Just because you were top of your class at Hogwarts, and were instrumental in bringing down You-Know-Who alongside Mr Potter, and revolutionised the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures in the two years you worked there, that doesn't mean you can expect preferential treatment _here_! Everyone in the Magical Law Enforcement Department works their way up from the bottom, why, when I started it was a _privilege_ to be allowed into the archive room! One you had to earn after six months of cleaning toilets!'

Hermione grinned at her friend. Rosina had kept her sanity intact throughout the last month, cheering Hermione up whenever Jess sharpened her talons on her.

'Well, I'd best get this over with...' Hermione picked up her things, before being grabbed into a crushing hug by Rosina. She breathed in the sweet smells of coffee beans and spices, leaning her cheek against the soft hijab covering Rosina's hair.

'Send me an owl when you get to wherever you're going, let me know if you need me to rally the cavalry to come rescue you!'

Plastering a smile on her face, Hermione walked out to the waiting car, her insides churning.


	3. Secrecy

Chapter 2

A green, old-fashioned car was parked outside the Ministry of Magic when Hermione stepped out into the bustling London street. Hermione slid into the back seat and nodded to the driver, who was dressed in a dark-green, velvet suit. He tipped his hat to her, then pulled out into traffic. Weaving through traffic and squeezing through impossible spaces, they arrived at Hermione's building in record time.

Hermione trudged up the stairs to the third floor and let herself into her one-bedroom flat, her mind swirling trying to guess what her assignment could be. Not quite sure what to pack, Hermione pulled a medium sized suitcase down from the top of her wardrobe. She waved her wand, then sat on the edge of her bed as she watched all of her clothes, toiletries and several books pack themselves into the suitcase. As an afterthought, she added a teapot, her favourite mug, various snacks, potions, and a few more books.

Satisfied she had covered every eventuality, Hermione stood up to leave and caught sight of herself in the mirror. Pulling a face at her dishevelled appearance, Hermione dug around in the suitcase for her make-up, hairbrush and a trouser suit. Reaching far into the depths, Hermione almost fell headfirst into the extended space as her eye-shadow slipped out of her grasp. Choosing to do without, Hermione dabbed concealer onto the shadows under her eyes, wrestled her unruly hair into a bun, and added a touch of lipstick. She wriggled out of the black jeans and pale blue top she had worn to work that morning, and changed into a grey trouser suit. Buttoning the jacket over a pink blouse and slipping her feet into heeled boots, Hermione picked up her deceptively light suitcase and dragged it out to the car.

'So, where are we headed now?' Hermione asked as she settled into the backseat, hoping she sounded suitably nonchalant.

The driver smiled at her in the rear-view mirror and set off. Hermione tried a few more attempts at conversation, but he wouldn't respond. Hermione eventually dozed off, lulled to sleep as the cityscape slowly changed to a patchwork of fields.

Almost two hours later, the car came to a stop and the sound of voices roused Hermione. She looked around groggily and saw two men in muggle military uniform stood in front of a barrier. The driver was showing some paperwork to a uniformed woman, who directed him to a parking space. He opened Hermione's door and they walked into a small building next to the barrier.

'Name?' The woman looked at Hermione, her face expressionless.

'Uh, Hermione Granger,' Hermione was entirely bewildered and a little alarmed.

'ID please.'

Hermione rummaged through her handbag and pulled out her muggle driver's license. The woman examined it carefully, then gestured for Hermione to give her bag to a nearby man and follow her through another door. Hermione could see an office through the open door, but it looked entirely different when she stepped inside. Instead of the magnolia walls and tiny, barred windows, it was a spacious and elegantly decorated room, with large windows overlooking the sea.

'Step over here please,' the woman pointed to what appeared to be a shower in the corner of her office.

'Huh? I'm sorry, this suit cost me quite a bit…'

'Your clothes will be fine,' she assured Hermione. 'Put your wand on here.'

Hermione placed her wand on a set of gold weighing scales, then nervously stepped under the shower head. The woman tapped her wand against a dark blue tile and Hermione was momentarily engulfed in a waterfall. The woman nodded then indicated for Hermione to sit in an armchair in front of her desk. The gold scales were emitting a series of squeaks and spat out a small roll of parchment, which the woman read thoroughly.

'10 ¾", vine wood, dragon heartstring. Correct?'

Hermione nodded as she surreptitiously attempted to examine her clothes for any changes. A knock distracted Hermione, and the man who had taken her handbag popped his head around the door.

'Bags are all clear,' he told the woman before saluting and closing the door again.

'Excellent. So, Ms Granger, I need you to read and sign this Combined Secrecy Act document,' she slid paperwork across the desk to Hermione.

'What is it? What was all that stuff I just had to do?!'

'This document states that you agree to keep the secrets of Foulness Island, both magical and muggle. It is a legally binding contract in both worlds and under both governments. The consequences of breaking it are most severe.'

'I'm only here on a temporary assignment!' Hermione protested weakly.

'Your assignment may be temporary, but this document is not. It is a lifelong contract. If you choose not to sign, I am required to obliviate your memories of this place before allowing you to return to London.'

Hermione gaped at her, then curiosity won over and she read through the document.

'In for a knut, in for a galleon, right?' Hermione shrugged and signed her name. 'Are you going to explain the shower, though?'

'It was a modified version of the Thief's Downfall, as developed by the goblins at Gringotts. I understand from your records that you are well-acquainted with theirs?'

Hermione blushed and babbled incoherently until the woman shoved Hermione's wand into her hand.

'It was a pleasure to meet you, Ms Granger, and good luck.' The woman smiled suddenly as she shook Hermione's hand. 'Remember, this is a mixed community, so no magic outside of the Manor.'

She bustled Hermione out of the building and into the car, declining to answer any further questions. More confused than ever, Hermione stared avidly out of the car window as they drove across a wide road-bridge towards an island surrounded by a sea-wall.

On the island, they drove along winding lanes, surrounded by marshland and fields. After a few miles, they entered a small village. A sign on the edges of the village declared it to be Willowsbridge. Hermione frowned as she tried to remember why she recognised that name. They passed a village shop and post office, a Gothic-style church, and "The George and Dragon" pub. They soon reached the other side of the village. Another few miles down the road, they turned onto an even smaller lane, which ended at a seemingly endless red-brick wall, with a wrought-iron gate. A young woman in a strange combination of pinstriped trousers and an oversized t-shirt rushed out of the gate-house. The driver passed their IDs to her through the gate. After a moment she nodded and the gate swung open. She waved merrily to them as they drove down the long, tree-lined driveway. Eventually the driveway turned and Hermione gasped as a beautiful manor house came into view.

They pulled up in front of the stone steps leading up to the entrance. Hermione was still goggling when the driver opened her door and went to get her suitcase. Clutching her handbag and dragging her suitcase up the steps, Hermione peered at the bronze sign next to the door –

"Willowsbridge Manor - Rehabilitation and Resettlement Centre"

'Oh, _hell_ no! You have _got_ to be kidding me!' Hermione wailed as the driver reached around her to ring the bell.


	4. Debriefing

Chapter 3

The doorbell could be heard jangling inside the house, followed by a few moments of silence, echoing footsteps, then the heavy door swung open.

'Well, well, well,' Draco drawled as Hermione's heart sank. 'Look what the hippogriff dragged in. Just couldn't get enough of us, hey Granger?'

The driver tipped his hat smartly to them both and Hermione watched him drive away, leaving her stood on the doorstep.

'What you all dolled up for? There's no-one here for _you_ to impress!'

'Who says I'm trying to impress anyone? Besides, you're one to talk, you're even more suited and booted than I am!'

'Yeah, but the difference is...I make it look good.' Draco smirked.

'Mr Malfoy,' a man snapped from inside the manor. Draco grimaced. 'It is bad manners to leave our newest staff member stood outside. Carry her bags up to her room, then later you can show Miss Granger around the grounds to make up for your rudeness.'

Draco rolled his eyes and snatched Hermione's suitcase from her hand.

'It's fine, really, I can manage...' Hermione protested, trying to grab it back.

'Miss Granger, as I'm sure you're aware, one of the things we are teaching the parolees here is to be polite and _helpful_ members of society. Mr Malfoy is happy to assist you with your bags, _aren't you_?'

'Yes sir, of course sir,' Draco assured him with false enthusiasm. 'Soon I can finally achieve my life-long dream of becoming a fucking _bellhop_.' He muttered under his breath, glaring at Hermione until she released the bag. 'This way, milady,' Draco simpered, giving her an exaggerated bow.

'Drop the attitude, boy,' the man ordered as Draco walked past. As Draco came alongside him, the man reached out an tapped Hermione's suitcase with his wand. It flashed blue momentarily, causing Draco to drop it unceremoniously to the floor. 'Just to make sure none of you decide to tamper with Miss Granger's things. You may proceed.'

Draco glared at him as he gingerly picked the suitcase up and carried it up the grand staircase.

'So, Miss Granger, welcome to the Willowsbridge Rehabilitation and Resettlement Centre,' the man stepped forward and vigorously shook Hermione's hand. 'My name is Robert Northfields and I'm the Centre Manager. Come into my office so I can debrief you.' He gestured to a door with his name embossed on it.

Robert was an imposing man, stood well over six feet tall. His greying hair was cropped close to his head and his brown eyes seemed to miss nothing. His muscular arms bulged under his dark-blue robes and a silvery scar ran along his cheek. Hermione took a deep breath and followed him into his office.

The office was plain and functional, with wooden chairs in front of the desk. He indicated for Hermione to sit down and she tried not to wriggle too much on the uncomfortable seat. He slid into his desk chair and picked up a pile of parchment from the desk.

'So, Miss Granger. You graduated from Hogwarts at age 19 with six NEWTs at Outstanding and one at Exceeds Expectations, following a year out from your studies. You then joined the Ministry of Magic and worked in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures for two years before transferring to the Magical Law Enforcement one month ago. You are noted as being a high-achiever and very driven, however you have no prior experience working in this type of establishment, is that correct?'

'Uh...'

'Excellent. So, while you are on-duty and within the Manor grounds, you will be required to wear the uniform robes. While escorting a parolee outside of the grounds, you will both be required to wear muggle army-style uniform. The muggles have been told that this is an army training base. Three sets of each uniform has been provided and has been taken to your room. While you are off-duty, you are welcome to wear your own clothes but you are required to wear muggle-style clothing when outside of the property. There are bicycles in the gate-house for staff use while off-duty. You are sharing a room with Miss Jillian Merryweather. She is currently on gate-duty. Here is your rota,' he thrust a piece of parchment at Hermione and then waved his wand at her. She felt her own wand burn momentarily hot. 'Your wand is now unable to be handled by anyone except yourself and it is unable to go more than two feet away from you. However, you are not to leave your wand unattended for even a second. Each of the parolees has a black wristband, indicating their parole status. If they attempt to leave the Manor grounds without an authorised member of staff present, or they attempt magic of any kind, it will automatically immobilise them with a Body-Bind Spell and an alarm will sound throughout the grounds. In the event of an alarm, if you are with a group or an individual, you must take your group to the evacuation muster-point and stay with them until given the all-clear. If you are not with a parolee or group, you will report to the front entrance for further instructions. Do you have any questions?'

'Um...'

'Excellent. Mr Malfoy should be waiting for you in the entrance hall to show you to your room and give you a tour of the grounds. You have the rest of the day to settle in. Report to the dining hall at oh-seven-hundred hours tomorrow to start your shift. Good luck, Miss Granger.'

Hermione's head was spinning as she stumbled out into the hall. Draco was propped up against a wall, his arms folded and his eyes narrowed.

'What is your ladyship wishful of seeing first? Perhaps we should begin with the infirmary, so you know where you'll end up once Nott and his gang get their hands on you...' Draco laughed nastily, but his eyes seemed worried.

'I've survived worse,' Hermione shrugged. 'You little boys are just child's play compared to Voldemort...'

Hermione gave a self-satisfied grin as Draco flinched at the mention of the Dark Lord.

'You dare speak his name, you filthy mudblood?' He hissed, looming over her and she took an involuntary step backwards. 'I wouldn't be so flippant about such things if I were you, we might be locked in here but when that gate closes for the night, you're trapped right along with us...'

Hermione gulped as she stared up into his cold, hate-filled eyes.

'Are you threatening me?' She snapped at him, hoping she sounded braver than she felt.

'Threatening you?' Draco laughed, relaxing suddenly. 'Nah, just being educational. The others aren't quite as forgiving and tolerant as I am. You'd do well to remember that. Now then, you look like you could use some fresh air. We'll start in the stables.'

Hermione was left utterly bemused by the sudden changes in Draco's demeanour and had to run to catch up as he strode through the house, pointing things out along the way.

'That's the dining hall where you'll be going tomorrow morning, and that's the kitchen where you can go and beg food off the house elves. We can't, but you can. Through there is the common room with a TV and a pool table and a whole bunch of books. I haven't been bored enough to go in there yet. Up that stairway is where the girl parolees live. Your room is on the male corridor, so you get the delight of supervising me. Think I might start taking bets on how long you'll last. I'm going to guess three days, but then you've surprised me before..'

He chattered incessantly, teaching and insulting her by turn. Hermione realised he hadn't had many people to talk to for three years, and made a mental note to remember that. She looked sideways at him as they left the house and marched through the Manor gardens. The afternoon sun shimmered on his white-blonde hair. She remembered him being pale and slender, but time in Azkaban had made him thin and bony, his skin grey from minimal sunlight. His mouth curled in disgust and his eyes hardened as they walked past a group of parolees tending the flowers. She mulled over these changes until they arrived at the stables, a series of stone buildings against the sea-wall that marked the end of the gardens.

'Here we are,' Draco announced, ignoring her shortness of breath. 'Was it you who did this to me? Did you, Potty and Weasel cook this up between you? Bet you thought it was hilarious, didn't you?'

'Malfoy, what the hell are you talking about?' Hermione asked once she got her breath back. She really needed to get out of the office more.

' _This_ ' he snapped as he flung open the stable doors and revealed huge stalls full of magical creatures. 'Hippogriffs! Bloody _hippogriffs!_ Is this punishment for the execution of that goddamn Humpfoot or whatever the bloody creature of Hagrid's was called?!'

'Buckbeak-'

'Whatever!'

'No, Malfoy, I know this is hard to believe but the whole world does not, in fact, revolve around you. I had no part in the establishment of this facility. Ron and Harry were not involved in the development of the proposed treatment programmes. I didn't know about the hippogriffs. This is not about _you_ '

'You sure about that, Granger? Because if they start bringing in fucking ferrets, then there will be hell to pay!'

'Dammit Malfoy, I didn't even know I was coming here until I arrived so just give it a rest for Merlin's sake!'

Hermione knew it was a mistake as soon as the words came out of her mouth. A slow, satisfied smile crept across Draco's face as he considered the implications of her outburst.

'Well, well. Troubles in the office, hmm? Finding it hard in the Big Wide World, now you're no longer Dumbledore's precious Golden Trio? You spent all that time saving the world and now there's problems in paradise? Poor, ickle Granger. You're nothing without Saint Potter, are you? You're just a silly little girl, a _nobody_ , and you're in way...over...your...head.'

Hermione's fingers twitched towards her wand, her blood boiling.

'Ah, ah, ah,' Draco tutted, waggling his finger. 'You can't use magic against me. It goes against my human rights. I am unarmed and unable to defend myself, remember...'

Hermione itched to slap the smug grin off his face. Instead, she stalked over to the nearest stall to examine the creature inside. The young, chestnut hippogriff was sleeping, his head and beak tucked under a wing while his horse's tail swished as he dreamed.

'Supposedly we're to train them, which is why we've got young ones,' Draco explained, quietly. 'They're not freshly hatched foals, so they can be away from their parents, but they've not got so many bad habits that they're untameable.'

'You managed to insult them all yet? I'm amazed they haven't slashed you to pieces, given your previous expertise at pissing off hippogriffs.'

'Well, I only got here two days ago,' Draco quipped, grinning. His whole face softened when he smiled, as fleeting as it was. 'Anyway, I suppose that this can conclude our tour for the day. I will show you back to your room so you can change out of that ridiculous get-up, and I'll point the kitchen out again so you can get some dinner without having the slum it with us criminals...'

'Did you say there were house elves here?'

'Yes, I did, and before your start your stupid-ass SPAM crusade-'

'It was called SPEW, thank you very much-'

'You act like I care. Before you start all that crap and make everyone's life even more hellish, go and talk to them. They are happy. They have days off. They even get paid. Don't piss off the cooks, dammit!'

'Wouldn't dream of it!'

Draco snorted.

'And I know what rights the house elves receive. I wrote the legislation.' Hermione tossed her head proudly and sauntered across the grass.


	5. Vigilance

Chapter 4

Hermione let herself into her room, which was bigger than she had expected. There was a sink and mirror between the door to the hallway and another door which she discovered led to a small en-suite bathroom. The window opposite the entrance had a single bed on either side, with heavy drapes that could be pulled around each one. Hermione presumed the bed on the right with dark-green Holyhead Harpies sheets belonged to her room-mate, Jillian. She had decorated the area above her bed with a variety of photos of family and friends, and Quidditch posters.

At the foot of Jillian's bed was a long desk with two chairs, and a row of shelves above it. Half of the desk and shelves were taken up with a small TV, various videos, a kettle, books and more photos. The other half was left empty and Hermione was pleased there was enough space for all the books she had brought. At the foot of her own bed was a large built-in wardrobe with mirrored doors. Inside she found plenty of drawers and hanging space, her uniforms neatly pressed and put away for her. A small fridge was also inside the wardrobe, full of fizzy drinks, juice and yoghurts, each marked with the initials "JM".

Hermione sat onto her bed and was pleasantly surprised by how comfortable it was. She waved her wand at her suitcase and rummaged through her handbag for her mobile phone while her belongings unpacked themselves. She was relieved to find that her phone wasn't affected by any magical interference from the Manor and she had full signal, despite the remote location.

"Hey Ros, you'll never guess where the old hag has sent me." Hermione typed, "She's no longer trying to get me to quit, she's graduated to actually trying to kill me. She's fed me to the pit of snakes! I'm at the bloody R&R! I'm the muggle-born best friend of HARRY POTTER! I'm so dead. And no-one will know that something has happened to me because it's like some freaking Top Secret Area 51!"

Hermione's phone whooshed as the text message sent. She dropped it onto the bed, grabbed a towel and her toiletries and went for a shower, trying not to give into despair.

A while later, Hermione was dressed in cropped jeans and a tank top, blotting the water from her hair, when her mobile phone started ringing.

'Hello?'

'Hey Hermione, it's Harry. Ros showed me your text. How you doing?'

'Well, I'm still in one piece so far, but then I don't think many of them know I'm here yet...'

'You know, as an auror I can overrule your boss on the basis that the risks are too high for you...'

Hermione considered this for a moment, sorely tempted to take Harry's offer.

'I dunno...I feel like that's a bit of a cowards way out. I said I'd do it, you know?'

'We figured you'd say that,' Harry laughed. 'Ok, you know how if any of the parolees try anything, an alarm goes off throughout the grounds? It sounds on our end too, so on-duty aurors will head straight over there if that happens. But, just in case, do you have your DA coin with you?'

'Good question, I haven't seen it in ages. Gimme a sec...' Hermione picked up her wand. 'Accio DA coin,' she commanded, listening out for the tell-tale whizzing of an incoming object. 'Gotcha,' she smiled as it shot out from the depths of her suitcase.

'Ok, so carry that with you at all times. Me and Ron will have ours with us. If anything happens, just make it burn hot and we'll come straight to get you. Hmm, we should probably provide all the staff with a panic button...' Hermione heard the sound of a quill scratching on parchment as Harry made himself a note. 'But until we can develop something like that, this will have to do. Are you ok with that?'

'Sounds good to me, though I'm sure I'll be fine...'

'Course you will, but you can't be too careful. Constant vigilance and all that!'

'You've been an auror too long, Harry, you're starting to sound like ole Mad-Eye!'

'So long as I don't start to look like him! I don't think Ginny would be too pleased...'

'You're probably right. At least make it to the wedding before you get half your face blown off. It's not in my Bridesmaid Job Description to keep your infamous "Bat-Bogey Hex" Bride from beating you up for ruining the wedding photos...'

'I'll promise not to get myself uglified in the next sixth months, so long as you promise not to get yourself killed. I won't be held responsible for your ghost being dragged along rather than her having to find a new Chief Bridesmaid...'

'I wouldn't miss it for the world. Wild dragons couldn't keep me away!'

'Don't jinx it, I'm getting a little nervous about all the comments George and Charlie keep making about ensuring their only sister has "the most memorable day ever"...'

'Don't forget about how it needs to be "fit for a celebrity power-couple". They have the whole Harpies' team on their side. I think I'd rather take my chances here, now I think about it...'

'Do you think I could join you?!'

'And have the whole Weasley clan after us? No thank you! You're the one who wants to marry into the madness, I'm starting to think I got a lucky break when me and Ron broke up...'

'Yeah, but I love her, so I guess I can put up with a little madness. Anyway, I have to go, I'm meant to be meeting Ginny for dinner. Remember, keep the coin with you all the time. If you need to practice firing it up wandlessly, which would be a good idea by the way, just make sure you let us know it's just a drill.'

'Don't teach your grandmother how to suck eggs,' Hermione scolded, good-naturedly. 'Some people think they know everything since they were made the youngest Head of the Auror Department in forever...'

'You know it! See you around, Grandma!' Harry's chuckle died away as the call ended, leaving Hermione feeling lonely.

A knock at her door had Hermione suddenly on alert. Her wand gripped tightly in her hand, she stood to the side of the door and flung it open. A confused house-elf stood in the doorway, carefully holding a tray full of food.

'Hello,' Hermione stepped into view, slipping her wand into her pocket.

'Greetings, Madam,' he bowed deeply to her, the tray held steady. 'Brinky was asked to bring madam some dinner.'

'Oh, thank you, that's so kind of you!' Hermione exclaimed, taking the tray. 'I'll bring this back to the kitchen when I'm finished. Er, who asked you to bring it to me?'

'Mister Malfoy did.' Brinky bowed to her and disappeared with a sudden crack.

Hermione stared at the spot where Brinky had been stood, unable to process this information. Her stomach growled, reminding her she hadn't eaten since breakfast. Shrugging it off as a mystery that would come clear eventually, Hermione set the tray down at her desk and tucked in.


	6. Update Move

Hello everyone!

just to let you know, I've moved over to Wattpad ( user/CharliEmAlO) as I find the interface more usable. If you're interested in reading more of my fanfiction, please check them out there! I've been expanding the stories I have on here, with editing & shuffling things around, as well writing new ones!

Thank you for your interest, I love hearing from my readers & getting constructive feedback.

Hope to hear from you soon, and sorry for any inconvenience!

All the best,

Charli


End file.
